Sois ma calice, deviens mon âme
by Lizzyie
Summary: Élisabeth, jeune femme londonienne, décide de partir 1 an en Amérique, à la Push, en tant que fille au pair. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à y rencontrer des modificateurs, géants faits de muscles à la peau dorée et des vampires, dieux vivants à la peau couleur du marbre. Et plus encore, parmi eux, son âme-sœur. OC/OC et couples habituels.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première fanfiction!_

_ Je tiens tout d'abord à signaler que tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER, j'ai seulement pris quelques libertés pour que mon histoire ait un sens et coïncide avec ce qu'il pourrait se passer. En effet, je ne respecte pas certains détails comme l'âge des personnages mais j'essaye au maximum de les garder tels que S. M. les a créés. De toute manière, si je modifie quelque chose chez un des personnages, je vous le signalerai en fin de page. Je signale également que les noms et prénoms des OC proviennent du roman "Orgueil et préjugés" de Jane AUSTEN que j'adore (on peut le voir à mon pseudo ^^) car je suis nulle dans la recherche de prénoms (j'assume ^^) et que j'adore ces prénoms et noms de famille. Cependant, ce n'est en aucun cas un crossover. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous trouble, si vous auriez vu certains évènements se dérouler autrement ou si vous avez des questions. Je prendrais le temps de vous répondre, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.  
_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Dans une forêt, au Nord-ouest des États-Unis, dans l'état de Washington, il faisait nuit, une nuit de pleine lune. Le paysage était éclairé par ses rayons et une légère brise faisait mouvoir le feuillage. Au cœur du bois, se trouvait une clairière, dont sorti soudainement une jeune femme apeurée. Elle semblait se hâter de traverser cet étendu de verdure, qui lui paraissait interminable, pour fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un loin derrière, un homme la pourchassait. Cependant, lui ne courait pas, il marchait, bien que ses pieds semblaient fouler le sol avec légèreté. Il aurait pu paraître humain mais ses yeux rougeoyants, ses dents acérées – retroussées sur ses lèvres légèrement rosies par le sang, qui contrastait avec sa peau blafarde – témoignaient de sa soif grandissante. Sa démarche – trop gracieuse pour être humaine – trahissait sa vraie nature. Un être surnaturel. Un _vampire_.

Malgré la course effrénée de la jeune femme, le vampire n'avait aucun mal à la rattraper. Il se délectait même de la détresse de sa victime, de son envie de fuir, sa crainte de lui. Celle-ci ne le savait pas encore mais elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la falaise, et de sa perte par la même occasion. Elle semblait déboussolée, elle avait pourtant déjà sillonné cette forêt de nombreuses fois avec ses amis Quileute lorsqu'il faisait jour mais la nuit le paysage semblait totalement différent, presque... hostile. Elle ne s'y était jamais aventurée après le coucher du soleil, elle avait bien trop peur de l'obscurité. Cette pensée lui parut bien futile lorsqu'elle jeta furtivement un regard vers son poursuivant. Son souffle se faisait court, elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure – elle s'étonnait même que celui-ci ne se soit pas arrêté – tandis que la créature derrière elle ne semblait nullement souffrir d'un quelconque manque d'air. Elle sentait ses avant-bras et ses mollets s'endolorirent sous l'assaut des coups qu'ils recevaient par les branchages sur son passage, ils écorchaient sa peau de petites égratignures d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, ne faisant qu'attiser davantage la soif meurtrière du vampire.

Soudain, ce paysage boisé laissa place à une falaise face à l'océan, elle arrivait au bout de cette forêt mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et pu apercevoir la réserve Quileute. Elle voulut se diriger vers celle-ci mais ayant deviné ses intentions, le buveur de sang bondit sur la jeune femme. Elle s'écroula à terre, le vampire par cet assaut, venait de lui fracturer le bras droit et quelques côtes. Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres, brisant le calme marin qui régnait sur la falaise, et un flot de larme apparut sur le visage – déformé par la douleur – de la jeune femme. Son bras la lançait, la douleur était telle qu'elle n'osait regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa respiration se faisait plus haletante, respirer était devenu un supplice, ses côtes fracturées la torturaient. Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du vampire en constant l'état déplorable de sa victime, il s'apprêtait à la faire pâtir davantage lorsque qu'un gigantesque loup lui bondit dessus, puis un deuxième ainsi qu'un troisième. La jeune femme essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voilà le prologue, un petit avant goût avant le chapitre un, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Des avis? N'hésitez surtout pas, toute critique est bonne à prendre! :)**

**Nouveau chapitre ce soir ou demain, des bisous.**

_**Lizzyie.**_


	2. Chapitre un

_Voici comme prévu le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._  
_Je pose petit à petit l'histoire, dites moi si ça ne va pas assez vite ou si au contraire, vous trouvez que je saute des étapes._  
_Une fois n'est pas coutume, donnez moi vos avis! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Quelques mois auparavant._

Dans une maison londonienne, une jeune femme essayait – avec difficulté – de fermer l'énorme valise qui trônait sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle souffla de soulagement mais se reprit vite en réalisant qu'il fallait encore qu'elle descende tous ses bagages. Elle appela son père à la rescousse. Elle fit une dernière inspection de sa chambre puis, comme il ne manquait rien, descendit pour de bon et sortit de chez elle. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée tandis que ses parents finissaient de charger ses affaires. Elle s'avança dans l'allée pour les rejoindre mais s'arrêta en chemin. Elle se retourna et contempla, nostalgique, la maison dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu. Elle savait qu'elle n'y remettrait pas les pieds avant au moins un an et que sa famille lui manquerait. Ses parents lui firent remarquer qu'elle allait être en retard à l'aéroport et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Elle monta dans la voiture et son père démarra.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, elle n'osait parler de peur que sa voix ne trahisse ses émotions. Elle contempla le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux et oublia quelques instants qu'elle ne le verrait plus pendant quelque temps. Mélancolique, elle se remémorait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eus à Londres, sa ville natale. Les souvenirs déferlaient dans sa tête aussi vite que le paysage au travers la vitre. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle pouvait encore tout annuler. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par le contact chaleureux d'une main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle tourna vivement le regard et reconnut la main sa mère. Rassurée par ce contact, elle releva la tête pour lui faire face. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air préoccupé.

« Lizzy, ma chérie. Ça va . Lui demanda sa mère, dont l'inquiétude faisait tressaillir la voix.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répliqua Élisabeth, troublée par cette question.

- Tu pleures », fut la réponse de sa mère.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et constata, en effet, que celui-ci était humide. Elle rassura sa mère, anxieuse, d'un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce geste affectueux rendit le sourire à sa mère, qui se retourna pour prendre la main de son époux dans la sienne. Elle semblait encore quelque peu inquiète. Cependant, elle s'abstint de toute remarque, ne voulant pas ennuyer sa fille. Élisabeth n'y prêta plus attention, sachant pertinemment que le comportement et les réactions excessives de sa mère étaient dues au fait qu'elle n'acceptait pas encore de la laisser « voler de ses propres ailes ».  
Le trajet terminé, la famille Benett déchargea les affaires et se dirigea dans l'aéroport de Londres. Une fois arrivée, Élisabeth marqua une pause, le temps des adieux était arrivé et elle avait horreur de cela. Elle posa son sac à dos au sol et se retourna pour enlacer ses parents. C'est la voix chargée en émotions que son père commença à parler.

« Tu me manqueras ma petite Lizzy, confia son père les yeux humides et la voix chevrotante.

- Écris-nous de temps en temps pour nous donner des nouvelles. J''espère que tu te plairas en Amérique mais reviens nous vite », lui dit sa mère, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Elle embrassa ses parents en leur disant qu'elle les aimaient puis repris son sac à dos en main pour partir vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle les salua une dernière fois et embarqua.

Une fois dans l'avion, elle mit ses écouteurs et s'installa confortablement pour s'endormir. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait le bras, qu'elle se réveilla. C'était l'hôtesse.

« Veuillez accrocher votre ceinture mademoiselle, nous allons atterrir », dit-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Élisabeth s'exécuta et rangea ses écouteurs dans ses poches. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et attendit l'atterrissage. Lorsque que se fut possible, elle récupéra son sac dans la soute. Elle avait été obligée de s'en séparer le temps du voyage. Tous les passagers descendirent de l'avion guidés par les hôtesses.

Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport de Seattle, Élisabeth chercha des yeux une pancarte sur laquelle il pourrait y avoir écrit son prénom. Alors qu'elle balayait des yeux toutes les écriteaux levés pour les passagers qui, comme elle, sortait de l'avion, elle vit soudain son nom. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers celui-ci, en tentant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, et vit Monsieur et Madame Uley qui l'attendait avec leurs deux enfants, Thea et Leith. Elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur et leur sourit.

« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Uley, c'est moi que vous cherchez, dit-elle soulagée de les avoir trouvés aussi rapidement.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda Madame Uley, bienveillante.

- Très bien, merci. Un peu long mais ça a été, j'ai dormi pendant le trajet », dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Madame Uley sourit, amusée, puis demanda :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos bagages ?

Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre », dit-elle embarrassée.

Ils sourirent devant son embarras et prirent chacun un sac. Élisabeth prit sa valise et suivit sa « nouvelle » famille hors de l'aéroport. Une fois tous les bagages déposés dans le coffre de la voiture, ils prirent la route. Madame Uley, qui était assise à l'avant côté passager, se tourna vers Élisabeth.

« Je veux que nous convenions de quelques règles avant toute chose. Je veux que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms, nous allons vivre une année ensemble alors on peut se le permettre, me dit Madame Uley avec un léger rire.

- D'accord, dit Élisabeth, tout sourire.

- Surtout, si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.

- Merci Émily.

- C'est bien, je vois que tu apprends vite », dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Élisabeth lui sourit et Émily se retourna. La voiture roula encore quelque temps en silence, puis, au détour d'un carrefour, Sam leur annonça qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il prit une route au travers de la forêt, elle longeait le bord de mer. Il tourna à droite et la voiture pénétra dans un petit village face à l'océan, Élisabeth le trouva tout de suite chaleureux et fut heureuse d'avoir une famille d'accueil comme celle-ci. Chaque petite maison avait son petit jardin et un petit portail de couleurs différentes pour chaque entrée. Sam s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles avec un portail rouge un peu délavé et toute la famille sortit. Elle les suivit et ils prirent de nouveau chacun un sac. Sam ouvrit la porte de la maison, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Élisabeth regarda cela intriguée, Émily perçut son regard et lui expliqua qu'ici tout le monde se connaissait, qu'ils étaient une grande famille donc ils se faisaient confiance. Elle acquiesça et suivit la maîtresse de maison à l'intérieur. L'entrée paraissait aussi chaleureuse que l'était la maison de l'extérieur, tout dans cette maisonnée respirait le bonheur et la convivialité. Émily lui intima de la suivre, elles prirent l'escalier puis elle lui montra une chambre dont la porte était bleue. Élisabeth sourit, chaque chambre avait une porte de couleurs différentes.

« Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaît. Lui dit Émily, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant.

- Énormément, elle est superbe ! Merci. S'exclama Élisabeth enthousiaste.

- Tant mieux alors, les enfants l'ont spécialement décorée pour toi. Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, je vais aller préparer le repas en bas. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi... Oh, une dernière chose. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir si tu veux faire un brin de toilette après ce long voyage.

- D'accord, merci encore Émily. » Remercia Élisabeth.

Elle lui sourit puis descendit dans la cuisine.

Élisabeth posa son sac à dos sur le lit et examina plus en détails la décoration de sa chambre. Les murs étaient faits de bois aux poutres apparentes, le lit, aux draps couleur ivoire, contrastait avec celles-ci. Les enfants avaient accroché aux murs quelques dessins où ils avaient écrit plusieurs mots de bienvenue, Élisabeth sourit, cette attention lui faisait énormément plaisir et la fit se sentir presque comme chez elle. Elle ouvrit la commode contre le mur face à son lit et commença à ranger une partie de ses affaires. Une fois chose fait, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire près de la porte et s'affaira à ranger le reste. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle mis ses sacs et sa valise vides à côté de l'armoire et pris des affaires de toilette pour aller dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci avait les murs tapissés de bleu et de blanc, cela lui procurait une atmosphère de douceur et de tranquillité. Le bruit des vagues, que l'on percevait de l'extérieur, accentuait ce sentiment de bien-être.

Elle passa un linge humide sur son visage et constata avec effroi la pâleur de son visage reflétée dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo sur lequel elle s'appuyait. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos mais surtout d'un bon repas bien chaud. Elle finit sa toilette et entendit Émily appeler toute la famille pour venir manger. Élisabeth déposa rapidement ses affaires de toilette sur son lit et descendit rejoindre la famille Uley attablée devant un énorme gratin. Elle demanda à Émily s'ils attendaient des convives à manger mais celle-ci lui répondit par la négative. Élisabeth prit une chaise et s'assit elle aussi autour de la petite table en bois de la cuisine. Émily commença à servir les enfants, puis nous et enfin son mari à qui elle servit la moitié du plat. Élisabeth fit les gros yeux et tout le monde rit face à son incompréhension. Émily lui avait alors expliqué que Sam avait un travail épuisant et qu'il lui fallait prendre des forces, de plus, il avait toujours eu un appétit de loup. Le susnommé eut un sourire en coin lorsque sa femme en fit la remarque. Le repas se passa ensuite dans la bonne humeur, toute la famille la mettait à l'aise, elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la leur. Une fois le repas terminé, Émily s'occupa de coucher les enfants, elle dispensa Élisabeth de le faire car elle semblait vraiment fatiguée du voyage. Celle-ci la remercia et monta directement se coucher. Elle passa dire bonne nuit aux enfants puis se prépara pour aller au lit, elle ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla par de petits coups portés à sa porte. Élisabeth émergea difficilement et articula « entrez » d'une voix rauque et endormie. Deux petites têtes brunes apparurent et lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient entrer. Elle se tourna vers eux et tapota la couette de sa main droite, le corps tourné vers la porte. Ils se précipitèrent sur le lit en poussant des cris de joie. Elle sourit, attendrie, et leur demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Il faut se lever, on doit aller à l'école. Maman est partie travailler et papa dort encore », m'expliqua Thea.

Élisabeth tourna le visage vers son réveil qui indiquait huit heures. L'école commençait dans une heure, et il fallait bien compter quinze minutes de trajet.

« Les enfants, on descend sinon on va être en retard. Vous avez bien fait de venir me réveiller, je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée toute seule. Vive le premier jour de travail hein ? » Rit-elle.

Les enfants rigolèrent aussi, amusés, puis tous les trois sortirent de la chambre pour aller déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine, Élisabeth demanda de l'aide aux enfants pour trouver vaisselles, céréales et tout autres choses qui seraient susceptibles de composer leur petit-déjeuner, dans les placards. Une fois celui-ci engloutit en un temps-record par les petits, ils filèrent en haut pour aller s'habiller pendant qu'Élisabeth débarrassait la table. C'est là qu'elle vit le petit mot qu'avait laissé Émily avant de partir au travail. Elle lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait prendre la voiture de Sam pour amener les enfants à l'école, il n'en avait pas besoin dans la journée. Élisabeth monta elle aussi se préparer et une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, la voiture démarra en direction de l'école.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, le portail d'entrée allait se fermer. Ils sortirent en vitesse de la voiture et Élisabeth s'excusa du retard. C'était de sa faute, il ne fallait pas blâmer les enfants. La directrice sourit et lui dit que ce n'était rien, Madame Uley l'avait prévenue que ce ne serait pas elle qui amènerait les petits et que la personne qui le ferait serait peut-être en retard vu qu'elle venait d'arriver la veille. Élisabeth acquiesça – il s'agissait bien d'elle, Émily était vraiment prévoyante – puis embrassa les enfants en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne journée. Elle salua poliment la directrice et reprit la route. Le trajet du retour lui sembla plus long, les enfants n'étaient plus là pour la distraire et la faire rire. Elle sourit, ces enfants étaient vraiment des anges, ils lui manquaient déjà. Elle se gara devant le garage de la maison, et pénétra dans celle-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, Élisabeth se dit qu'elle pourrait profiter de ce temps libre pour se familiariser avec la maison pour gagner du temps par rapport au petit-déjeuner du matin. Elle examina donc placards, tiroirs, commodes... et au bout d'une bonne heure et demie, elle put situer chaque objet qu'elle serait susceptible d'utiliser dans la maison. Elle sourit, contente d'elle d'avoir su mettre à profit son temps libre et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Elle allait en profiter pour écrire un mail à ses parents pour les rassurer et leur dire que tout va bien, que sa famille d'accueil est vraiment super et qu'elle ne regrette absolument pas de s'être inscrite en tant que fille au pair. Elle allait le faire, cependant la voix de Sam la stoppa dans son élan.

« Bonjour, grommela-t-il, la voix endormie.

- Bonjour », lui répondit Élisabeth, amusée.

Elle devait avoir eu le même aspect au réveil, le matin même.

« Un café ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, oui. »

Elle fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle sortit une tasse d'un des placards au-dessus de l 'évier – elle savait où se trouvait toute la vaisselle maintenant – et versa du café dedans avant de la tendre à Sam. Il la remercia et se dirigea vers les placards pour se servir de quoi manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux, tu allais à l'étage, tu voulais sûrement faire quelque chose non ?

- A vrai dire oui, je voulais écrire à mes parents mais ça peut attendre un peu. Je ne vais pas vous laisser manger tout seul, ça serait un peu déprimant non ? À moins que vous ne préfériez manger seul ?

- Pour commencer, tu dois me dire « tu », rit-il, et ensuite, c'est vrai qu'un peu de compagnie serait agréable.

- Oui, pardon, s'excusa Élisabeth, embarrassée, je ne suis pas encore habituée voilà tout.

- Y'a pas de mal, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que je sais que je pourrais être ton père, mais je ne le suis pas, donc tutoie-moi. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu vouvoies ton père non plus donc avec moi c'est la même chose ! Rit-il, amusé.

- C'est vrai », confirma Élisabeth, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent, de tout et rien, le temps que Sam déjeune. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il voulut aider Élisabeth à débarrasser mais elle lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'une paire de main était largement suffisante. Sam sourit à cette remarque et monta pour aller se préparer, il devait bientôt partir au travail. Pendant ce temps-là, Élisabeth débarrassa la table. Sans faire exprès, elle renversa un peu de café sur la nappe, elle finit de débarrasser et enleva la nappe pour la mettre dans la buanderie, elle ferait une machine plus tard. Elle chercha alors dans les placards une nouvelle nappe, elle était sûre d'en avoir vu dans un des placards de la cuisine mais elle ne savait plus où. Elle mit un peu de temps avant d'en trouver une mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle affubla la table d'une jolie nappe fleurie. Elle profita du fait que Sam se prépare pour aller rapidement écrire un mail à ses parents, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de nouveau. Elle allait grimper les marches quand soudain une main puissante se resserra autour de son bras droit et la força violemment à se détourner de l'escalier. Une voix de baryton claqua dans l'air.

« T'es qui toi ?! S'écria la voix

- Euh... je...

- Laisse là Paul, ordonna la voix de Sam en haut des escaliers, c'est la fille dont je vous ai parlé, à toi et aux autres.

- Bien, se contenta de répondre le dit Paul

- Va-t'en maintenant, attends-moi dehors, ordonna Sam. Je pense que tu lui as assez fait peur comme ça »

Paul sortit de la maison par la baie vitrée du salon, Élisabeth se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte. Elle ne souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte, elle donnait sur la forêt, elle n'avait jamais été rassurée à proximité d'un bois. Elle se tourna vers Sam, la peur se lisait sur ses traits, elle aurait dû l'entendre s'ouvrir, pourquoi n'avait-elle entendu aucun bruit ? Sam descendit les escaliers et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, Élisabeth sursauta à ce contact.

« N'aie pas peur, la rassura Sam d'un sourire bienveillant, il est un peu abrupt mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un. Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Élisabeth hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'assit docilement et regarda, les yeux dans le vague, Sam s'installer en face d'elle.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**  
**La réaction d'Élisabeth peut paraître excessive mais imaginez qu'un inconnu vous aborde de cette manière, vous n'êtes pas fière quand ça se déroule et vous êtes un peu chamboulée après, non?**  
**Dîtes moi si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne cloche pas... J'en prendrai note et modifierai, c'est une histoire interactive, votre avis compte et elle n'avancera qu'à vos côtés.**  
**Si jamais vous voyez des fautes et des tournures de phrases qui écorchent vos yeux (ça arrive ^^) ou encore si il manque des mots (je pense plus vite que je n'écris et quand je me relis, comme je sais ce que je veux dire, je ne vois pas tout le temps si le mot est dans la phrase ou pas. Je ne pense pas être la seule à qui ça arrive, n'est-ce pas? ^^) dites le moi surtout.**  
**Des bisous, _Lizzyie_.**


	3. Chapitre deux

_Voici le chapitre deux, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!_  
_J'ai vu que quelques personnes me suivait, ça me fait très plaisir! :)_  
_Cependant, j'aimerai aussi avoir vos avis, pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît, ce que vous en pensez,..._  
_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Élisabeth hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'assit docilement et regarda, les yeux dans le vague, Sam s'installer en face d'elle._

« Écoutes, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais ici, tout le monde est chez soi. C'est commun de voir arriver n'importe qui à n'importe quelle heure. Ce soir, on fait une fête où tous les voisins se réunissent, comme une fête de quartier si tu préfères. Je te les présenterais, comme ça tu ne seras plus surprise de les voir ici, à l'avenir. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait et acquiesçait à ses dires.

« Bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller travailler, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je te laisse gérer la maison, il y a sûrement beaucoup à faire, rit-il, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. Les enfants mangent à l'école le midi, il faudra que tu ailles les chercher à quatre heures. Si tu veux, vous pourrez aller faire un tour sur la plage mais seulement une fois les devoirs finis ! Il rit - _à ce moment il faisait vraiment papa poule_. Il fait encore beau pour un mois de septembre. »

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle y répondit. Il se leva, lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de la maison. Élisabeth se leva et partit à sa suite, voulant lui demander quelque chose. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit, au travers, Paul et Sam se disputer. Elle pouvait entendre quelques brides de la conversation.

« Tu es complètement inconscient... si elle t'avait vu arriver en... à moitié nu, comment j'aurais expliqué ça ?! … fais attention à l'avenir. Va rejoindre la... que j'arrive. »

Elle n'entendait ni ne comprenait la moitié de la conversation. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et en une fraction de seconde les têtes de Paul et de Sam se tournèrent vers la porte. Sam haussa un sourcil tandis que Paul avait le regard mauvais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Élisabeth, derrière la porte, sentait instinctivement qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse avec prudence. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, et regarda Sam. Celui-ci la regardait perplexe tandis que Paul la regardait, le regard mauvais.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger je... je voulais savoir si, pour ce soir, il fallait prévoir quelque chose... un plat en particulier... Je me sentais un peu bête de devoir frapper alors que j'étais à l'intérieur de la maison, c'est vrai quand on pense, c'est un peu bête non ? » Elle eut un rire nerveux, elle sentait qu'elle venait d'alourdir l'ambiance, plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Il sourit, amusé, et se dit que c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, elle ferait des merveilles avec les enfants. Paul regarda Sam intrigué, les seules personnes à savoir le faire sourire comme ça c'étaient ses enfants et sa femme, Emily. Il se tourna vers Élisabeth, troublé qu'elle y arrive. Sam, un sourire aux lèvres, lui répondit que des plats de groupe, où l'on peut manger à plusieurs, serait ce qui conviendrait le mieux.

« D'accord, répondit Élisabeth, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Bonne journée, à ce soir alors », dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir le poids du malaise que son arrivée, soudaine, avait causé.

Sam lui souhaita une bonne journée de nouveau tandis que Paul marmonna quelque parole inaudible en guise d'au revoir, Élisabeth sourit. En fait, il était juste bougon. Elle rentra dans la maison, et Sam et Paul partirent à pied vers la forêt.

Élisabeth s'affaira aux tâches ménagères dans la maison. Elle fit la lessive, le repassage, la poussière... À midi, elle s'accorda une pause déjeuner, puis repris le travail de plus belle. Un peu avant quinze heures, elle passa son dernier coup de chiffon, elle avait enfin fini. La maison brillait de mille feux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de saletés. Élisabeth sourit, fière de son travail, et s'accorda enfin le temps d'écrire à ses parents. Une fois le mail envoyé, elle mit une alarme sur son portable, pour ne pas oublier d'aller chercher les petits à l 'école puis s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder tranquillement la télévision. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, une émission de cuisine passait sur la chaîne de télé en cours : une émission sur la cuisine italienne. Cela lui donna une idée pour le repas du soir, elle allait faire des pizzas mais des vraies, des « faites maison » ! Elle se leva du canapé, éteignit la télévision puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Une fois devant les fourneaux, elle se mit à l'œuvre.

Une heure plus tard, son portable sonna, indiquant qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants. Elle rangea la cuisine, prit les clés de voiture et sortit de la maison. Elle démarra la voiture et fila en direction de l'école. Elle arriva un peu en avance, gara la voiture et attendit devant le portail avec les autres mères déjà présentes. Elles la dévisagèrent, elles ne la connaissaient pas et la trouvaient jeune pour avoir des enfants. Elle baissa la tête, troublée d'avoir autant de regards sur elle. Une sonnerie retentit dans la cour de l'école suivi par des cris de joie des enfants. Toutes les mères détournèrent le regard d'Élisabeth et le posèrent sur la cour de récréation au loin. Élisabeth releva la tête et put voir une masse d'enfant courir vers le portail d'entrée. La directrice ainsi que quelques institutrices maîtrisèrent avec difficultés l'enthousiasme des petits mais une fois fait, la directrice put ouvrir sereinement le portail sans craindre de débordements. Les mères Quileute s'approchèrent de l'entrée de l'école et leurs enfants respectifs coururent se ruer dans leurs bras tandis qu'Élisabeth se levait sur la pointe des pieds, à la recherche de Thea et de Leith. Alors qu'elle les cherchait du regard, deux paires de bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et deux corps s'écrasaient avec force sur le sien. Elle chancela un instant puis baissa les yeux sur ses assaillants, Thea et Leith lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et se seraient davantage contre elle. Elle sourit, attendrie, et s'abaissa à leur hauteur pour les prendre dans ses bras. Elle les embrassa, leur demanda comment s'était passé leur journée puis leur prit la main pour les conduire à la voiture. En passant devant la directrice Élisabeth inclina la tête en signe, la saluant poliment, et installa les enfants dans la voiture de Sam. Une fois les enfants installés, elle démarra et repris la route vers la Push, la réserve Quileute. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth se gara à nouveau devant le garage et détacha les enfants avant de rentrer tous ensemble dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les enfants rangèrent manteau et cartable dans le placard de l'entrée puis se dirigèrent vers celui de la cuisine, près du frigo, pour se servir un goûter. Élisabeth les aida, réglementant leur dose – il ne fallait pas qu'ils abusent de nourriture au goûter sinon ils n'auraient plus d'appétit pour le repas du soir. Ils dévorèrent leur goûter avec entrain puis prirent spontanément leur cartable pour faire leurs devoirs sur la table de la cuisine. Élisabeth la débarrassa, médusée devant leur comportement, et les aida lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Vers dix-sept heures, alors que les enfants venaient de finir leurs devoirs, la voiture d'Emily se garait dans l'allée. La porte d'entrée claqua légèrement et la maîtresse de maison pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle salua Élisabeth et ses enfants et s'enquit de leur journée. Thea et Leith accoururent vers leur mère, heureux de la voir et l'assaillirent d'informations et d'anecdotes concernant leur journée. Elle sourit, elle aussi attendrie par ses petites boules d'énergies, et s'accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras. Elle les écouta, attentive, et les reprenait de temps à autre lorsqu'ils se coupaient mutuellement la parole. Une fois leur récit finit, Emily se releva et se tourna vers Élisabeth, son sourire attendri toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Alors, comment était cette première journée de travail ?

- Superbe ! Un peu chargée, mais il le fallait pour que je prenne mes marques dans la maison. Et puis, comme ce soir il y un repas avec tous les voisins, j'ai décidé de faire des pizzas !

- C'est vrai ?! S'écrièrent les enfants.

- Et oui ! Dit Élisabeth en leur souriant. Vous voulez m'aider à les faire ?

- OUI ! On peut maman, dit, on peut ? Demandèrent-ils, avec des yeux de biche.

- Oui vous pouvez mes chéris, leur dit Emily, tout sourire.

- Ouais ! » S'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

Les deux femmes sourirent devant leur entrain puis Élisabeth leur dit de ranger leurs affaires avant tout chose et de se laver les mains, ils s'exécutèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Élisabeth se lava elle aussi les mains et ils commencèrent la préparation de la garniture des pizzas. Leith coupait le jambon en petits morceaux tandis que Thea aidait Élisabeth à préparer une sauce tomate maison, Emily quant à elle, alla s'installer tranquillement dans le salon. Lorsque la sauce fut prête, Élisabeth aida Thea à couper le pepperoni en tranches ainsi que les oignons, s'assurant qu'elle ne se coupe pas avec le couteau de cuisine.

« Emily, s'exclama Élisabeth, est-ce qu'il y a une petite épicerie pas loin d'ici ?

- Oui, il y en a une à l'entrée de la Push. Pourquoi ? Demanda Emily, en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Je pense qu'il va nous falloir plus de fromage ainsi que d'autres garnitures pour varier les goûts des pizzas.

- Je peux y aller si tu veux, proposa Emily. Tu veux que je prenne quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop, généralement quand vous mangez des pizzas, il y a quoi comme garnitures dessus ?

- J'adore les pizzas avec des olives noires et des poivrons, les enfants prennent une avec des pepperonis et Sam préfère quand il y a plusieurs fromages différents. Lui et le fromage, une véritable histoire d'amour ! » Rit-elle.

Élisabeth rit aussi, ainsi que les enfants.

« Je veux bien que tu ailles faire quelques achats alors, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Mais non voyons, si je te propose c'est que je suis d'accord ! » Sourit Emily.

Élisabeth rougit, embarrassée, et baissa les yeux. Emily, avec un sourire bienveillant, posa tendrement un bras sur son épaule. Élisabeth releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emily. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la maison pour aller faire ses achats tandis qu'Élisabeth reprenait la préparation des pizzas. Ils en firent une au pepperoni. Les enfants regardèrent, médusés, la pizza cuire dans le four. Élisabeth se tenait un peu plus en retrait du four, assez loin pour laisser les enfants regarder la pizza cuire mais assez près pour les empêcher de se brûler. Ils la regardèrent cuire quelques instants puis se lancèrent dans l'élaboration d'une deuxième pizza, Emily rentra dans la maison lorsqu'ils allaient commencer à la garnir. Elle posa les différents fromages sur la table ainsi que la boîte d'olives noires dénoyautées puis lava les poivrons avant de les couper en petites lamelles. Les enfants coupèrent les différents fromages en morceaux et les disposèrent aléatoirement sur la pizza. Le four sonna, la première pizza était cuite. Élisabeth la sortie du four et les enfants apportèrent à deux la deuxième pizza à Élisabeth. Elle la mit dans le four et relança le minuteur du four pour la faire cuire. Ils préparèrent ensuite la pizza préférée d'Emily, puis une fois la deuxième cuite, ils mirent la troisième et dernière pizza à cuire dans le four. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la préparation des pizzas, la pendule de la cuisine affichait presque sept heures. Ils mirent les pizzas dans des boîtes et quelques secondes après que l'aiguille des heures soit arrivée sur le sept, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sam. Emily sourit, heureuse de le voir. D'un même mouvement, Sam et elle se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. Élisabeth pouvait ressentir, rien qu'en les regardant, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, telles des âmes-sœurs. Sam se dirigea ensuite vers ses enfants et les embrassa, ces derniers se serrèrent contre lui pour l'enlacer. Il sourit, attendri puis soudain, leva la tête, humant à plusieurs reprises l'air de la cuisine. À cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à un chien, se dit Élisabeth amusée. Cela dura quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers Élisabeth.

« Serait-ce l'odeur de pizzas que je sens ? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Plus particulièrement celle d'une pizza aux fromages ? »

Élisabeth sourit, amusée et lui répondit par la positive.

« T'es trop fort papa, tu as tout de suite su ! S'exclama Leith

- C'est pas tout pour toi, c'est pour tout le monde. Il faudra partager avec les autres », le prévient sa fille les poings sur les hanches.

Tout le monde rit devant l'air si sérieux qu'arborait Thea, cette dernière se renfrogna un peu. Sa mère, pour qu'elle ne boude pas, la rassura et lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait de prévenir son père car sinon il aurait tout mangé. La petite sourit, fière d'elle car elle avait finalement bien agi et sa mère la félicitait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon trésor, papa ne mangera pas toutes les pizzas, dit Sam, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Promis ? Demanda Thea.

- Promis, jura son père. Et si nous y allions maintenant ?

- Oui ! » S'exclamèrent Thea et Leith.

Les adultes sourirent devant leur enthousiaste débordant, puis ils prirent la route de la plage avec les pizzas, là où se déroulerait la fête. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous, beaucoup de voisins s'y trouvaient déjà. Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées face à la mer près des maisons et un énorme feu de camp crépitait sur la plage un peu loin, à quelques mètres du bord de l'eau. Ils déposèrent les pizzas sur la table et déjà les enfants partirent en courant vers d'autres enfants qu'ils avaient reconnus au loin. Emily leur dit, avant qui ne soit partis trop loin d'elle, de faire attention et de ne pas s'approcher trop près du feu sans qu'ils ne soient avec eux. Emily sourit, l'air faussement résigné, devant l'entrain de ses enfants. Elle se tourna vers Sam et Élisabeth, leur sourit et leur proposa d'aller saluer leurs voisins. Ils acquiescèrent et Sam l'a pris par la taille pour se diriger d'un même pas vers les voisins en question, Élisabeth non loin derrière. Élisabeth laissa son regard balayer la plage et constata qu'elle était entourée d'Amérindiens. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était la seule Occidentale, dans une réserve Quileute, cela expliquait les regards des mères à l'école. Elle reporta son attention sur Sam et Emily et ceux-ci étaient en pleine discussion avec un couple, Élisabeth reconnue une des mères qui l'avaient dévisagé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle déglutit et s'avança vers eux, gênée. Elle vit la femme froncer les sourcils tandis que son mari affichait un franc sourire à sa venue. Emily se tourna vers et avec un sourire la présenta.

« Je vous présente Élisabeth Benett, la jeune fille que nous avons engagée pour s'occuper des enfants. Élisabeth, voici Amanda et John Mason.

- Enchantée, répondit Élisabeth, en tendant sa main.

- Également, lui répondit l'époux Mason, serrant sa main tendue dans la sienne, tout sourire.

- De même, répondit son épouse, moins enthousiaste que son mari.

- J'ai soif, pas vous ? » Demanda John Mason.

Le groupe acquiesça.

« Une bière, Sam ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Emily ?

- Va pour une bière aussi ! Dit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Élisabeth ?

- Un soda pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous voulez de l'aide pour tout porter ?

- Non ça ira, merci. Chérie ?

- Un soda également.

- Ça marche, je vous rapporte ça tout de suite ! »

Monsieur Mason s'éloigna vers les tables-buffet tout sourire, tandis que le reste du groupe, mis à part Élisabeth, reprenait la discussion. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, le regard de l'épouse Mason l'embarrassait, ses yeux la sondant avec insistance.

« Euh, Monsieur Mason doit sûrement avoir besoin d'aide. Je vais voir ce qu'il en ait », déclara Élisabeth.

Emily hocha, lui souriant gentiment. Élisabeth s'éloigna du petit groupe et fendit la foule de voisins amoncelée autour du buffet. Elle chercha Monsieur Mason, parcourant la foule des yeux quand elle percuta le dos d'un homme. Elle s'excusa brièvement, bafouillant des excuses maladroites. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les siens, son sang se glaça.

« Encore toi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- La fille dont Sam nous a parlé, la londonienne, dit-il avec mépris.

- Et alors ? S'enflamma Élisabeth, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois londonienne ?

- Mais c'est que la british se rebelle, voyez-vous ça !

- Un souci ? Questionna la voix de Sam, qui venait d'arriver.

- Aucun, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, les quatre garçons qui me faisaient face.

- Hum, sûrs ? »

Ils baissèrent la tête, penauds, comme pris en faute. Seul la mâchoire crispée de mon « agresseur » trahissait sa colère.

« Ce n'est rien Sam, déclara Élisabeth. C'est ma faute, je l'ai percuté de plein fouet alors que je cherchais Monsieur Mason, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Il est revenu, mais sans toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu voir ce qui se passait, allons le rejoindre.

- D'accord.

- Les gars, il se tourna vers les quatre demi-géants, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, comme un ordre. Ils acquiescèrent et Sam intima Élisabeth de le suivre. Elle le suivit, sentant le regard brûlant de haine de ce Paul dans mon dos.

* * *

**Alors? Des avis? L'histoire vous plaît toujours?**  
**J'espère que c'est le cas! :)**  
**L'histoire avance doucement, mais Élisabeth va de plus en plus être confrontée aux Quileute, à leur légende,...**  
**Voilà, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**  
**À la prochaine! :D**

**Des bisous, _Lizzyie._**


End file.
